roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rooster Teeth Wiki:Administrators
List of Administrators Introduction to Administrator Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. These functions are solely for housekeeping for keeping Fandom wikis nice and tidy. The community does look to administrators to perform the essential chores that require the extra access administrators are entrusted with. However, otherwise, administrators are the same as other users, and are expected to be well-tempered in all respects. Bureaucrats A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, they are not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community team if you need that done. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Fandom staff members have full access to all Fandom. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Fandom staff. Can I become an Administrator? For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. You may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. Requirements To become an admin, you must: *Contribute to the Wiki regularly *Have at least 250 legitimate edits (not editing the same page over and over) *Have not been warned of any policy violation within 2 months prior to applying. *Have not been blocked for ANY reason at ANY time on the wiki Applications for Administration To apply to be an admin, put your name below with a short statement as to why you believe you should become an admin on the wiki. The admins will vote on your application and your activity on the wiki. What can Administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Administrators should not be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is a regular user who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of Rooster Teeth Wiki. Administrator Responsibilities *Rename pages *Block unruly users *Answer questions *Enforce and edit the Policies *Assist in the editing process Administrator Help Guide :See Fandom's administrators' how-to guide for a complete guide on using administrator functions. * - block a username, IP address, or IP range * - view a user's deleted contributions * - import pages with full history and content from other wikis * - upload up to 10 images at a time ( users also have access to this tool) * - view and restore deleted content * - view a list of pages not on any users'